InFamous Snippets
by Curious Rebel
Summary: Just a few little drabbles about InFamous: Second Son.
1. Snippet 1 - The Christmas Muffin

**InFamous: Second Son,The Christmas Muffin, Delsin's P.O.V**

I really miss Reg. But that's not all that surprising. I mean he was my brother after all. Now he's gone though, I'm starting to realise just how much of my spare time was used irritating my cop of a brother. Although he was strict and deadly serious when the time called for it, I'm starting to remeber times that he wasn't like that. Like, for instance, I remember an incident at a christmas party, involving a mischiveous Reggie, a chase across the long house, a great tackle and a blueberry muffin. Incase that isn't enough, this is exactly what happened:

_**We're all at a Christmas party. Great. Every one who is anyone is here. Well anyone that's Akomish, that is. It's pretty boring, leave it to Reggie to liven things up. I had noticed earlier the muffins on the table were mostly blueberry which was strange since this is a christmas party, and usually the Naoms- the couple who had been in charge of the catering- like to put ginger in christmas cakes and what not. This hadn't bothered me, until ofcourse my usually sensible brother had a strange idea. **_

_**"Delsin?" I turn and find my brother, holding up a muffin. I look at the muffin for a moment before concentrating on Reg. Big mistake. He had an unusual 'I know what I should do with this muffin that would annoy you' look pasted across his face and he was grinning from ear to ear. **_

_**"Reg..." I say warningly, raising my arms slightly, as if to tell him to stay put. "Wh-what are you doing with that muffin?"**_

_**"Oh," Reggie says, smugly," This muffin?" He begins to walk towards me slowly, his grin widening. **_

_**"Yes, that muffin." I reply, backing away from my srangely mooded brother. He looks at me pointedly and I stare at him, " Wait is that...?"**_

**" A blueberry muffin?" Reggie finishes, people around us are starting to chuckle realising what the sheriff was doing.**

**"Blueberry is your favourite, right?" Reg says, sarcasticly, edging closer and closer to me. Before anyone can say or do anything else I find myself being chased across the christmasy long house by a muffin wielding Reggie. I feel myself being pushed to the ground and flipped over. **

**"Reggie. DON'T. YOU. DARE." I say sternly, but ofcourse my brother had a devious plan.**

**"So, you don't have to listen to me, but, I have to listen to you?" Reggie asks, his playful smile not wavering, not even once. What happened next... well.. let's just say I spent the rest of the day trying to get the taste of blueberries off of my tastebuds. While Reg spent the rest of his day grinning.**

I grin remebering that strange christmas party. A memory that I used to hate Reggie bringing up at every get-together and day-out and now a memory I would give anything to hear him share once again, laughing through the whole thing.


	2. Snippet 2 - Only Brother

**InFamous: Second Son, Only Brother, Reggie's P.O.V**

**Note: Takes place a coule of weeks before the beginning of the game.**

I walk along the sandy beach towards one of the slopes to the long house. The sand getting into my shoes is starting to irritate me but I don't stop. I'm looking for something, or rather someone, that I seem to spend my entire life chasing. Yes, that's right, I'm looking for my baby brother. Delsin. Luckily, this time it's not to arrest him. I sigh running a hand through my dark hair, tiredly. Wow I really need a haircut.

Suddenly, Delsin jumps out from behind some of the bouders that rest against the cliff side. I pull my gun instinctively and point it right in my little brothers face. We stop still for a second, the dust settling. Delsin puts his hands up in defence.

"Damn it Delsin!" I say, disturbed by the fact that I just almost shot my own brother," What did I tell you?"

"That I need to stop tagging things?" He says, smugly.

"Ok, so, yes I did tell you that, but I also told you not to sneak up on me. Remember that time when you were eight and I broke your nose?"

" Yes," He says through a grimace.

"Well this time you could've ended up with a bullet in your brain!" I say, my voice raised slightly.

"Yeah, Ok,Ok, I get it, don't sneak up on Reggie coz' otherwise you're gonna get shot in the face." He says, quickly. I sigh.

"But still aren't you glad that you DIDN'T shoot your favourite brother?"

"You're my only brother," I say, with a roll of my eyes.

"So, I am your favourite?" He asks. I stay silent as I walk away towards the long house. "Right?" He continues as he follows me, walking backwards infront of me.

"Right" I say, smiling. We look at each other and after a moment of silence we burst into laughter. We continue towards the long house. With the now dark and star lit sky looming over us. Little did we know there was a dark and strange future ahead of us.


	3. Snippet 3 - Anything

**InFamous: Secons Son, Anything, Delsin's P.O.V**

Well here I am. I'm at a party. A party I didn't even want to go to. I mean who wants to go to a party when your only family died two weeks ago? I don't even know what this party is for, it's like someone just decided to throw a party and everyone came, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone- there are so many people we could barey all fit into the long house. I'm currently sat with a bunch of 'teenagers'. I find that really funny because they're currently talking about the things they want from life. Which might sound quite grown-up, until you hear what they expect from their simple Akomish lives: cool cars, millions of dollars, servants and massive houses, pretty child-ish, right?.

"Hey guys," one of them says, sounding like they just won the lottery," If you could have anything in the world, what would you have?"

"Good question," another says," I'd have a Ferrari!"

"A million dollars!"

"A motorbike!"

"An army!"

"A hunred servants!"

"So, uhh, Delsin what would you have?" I look at them, it makes me sad to think at one point I would've wanted all these things too, but now there's only one thing I want.

"If I could have anything?" I ask, tired of them wanting so much,"I could ask for a great ride, a mansion, to be filthy rich or to have loads of people work for me," I stop,"But what I would ask for would be... my brother." They fall silent. Then one of them snickers and we all look at him- it turns out it's a really obnoxious 9-year-old that a couple adopted just a few days ago. He doesn't know what happened in Seattle.

"Your brother?"He says, sounding confused," Why on Earth would you ask for your brother couldn't you just go and-"

" My brother's dead" I interupt. He stops mid-sentence.

"Oh," is all he says, " sorry, I-I didn't mean to..." He trails off.

"It's ok, you didn't know" I reassure, before juming down off of my perch on the windowsill.

"How did he die?" He asks, carefully. I hang my head sightly.

"Oh, well, he, he saved me." I say my voice wobbling." It was a couple of weeks ago actually-" I tell him the whole story and by the time I've finshed his eyes are sparkling.

"He was a hero!" He exclaimes, admiringly. I stop, I've thought that many times myself. My only answer before I leave the long-house was:

"Yeah, he was."


	4. Snippet 4 - Miss You

**InFamous: Second Son, Miss You, Delsin's P.O.V**

I wake up, feeling almost possessed. I look at my clock and find it's five in the morning. I haven't dreamt all night which is weird because since Reggie's death I've had horrible nightmares about falling, then waking up before I hit the ground. Which I suppose makes sense since Reggie fell to his death. I find myself pushing the bedcovers down to the end of the bed. I get up feeling almost as if I have no control over myself. I wander down the stairs and out of the back door. I walk and walk until I find myself at the edge of a cliff. I sit down and I finally snap out of my daze.

Gazing around I realise just how beautiful the stars are. I'm just lucky I'm wearing an old shirt and sweatpants for pajamas. It's pretty warm out, with a cool breeze. As a sudden gust of wind sweaps over me I feel almost as if Reg is with me. I notice now that I never really got to say goodbye.

"Hey Reggie," I start, almost expecting a reply- I don't get one ofcourse, but I feel like he can hear me, so I continue with;" So, uh, I never really got to say goodbye, did I? I-I miss you, y'know, I never realised how much I needed you till you were gone, ha, that sounds like a movie line doesn't it?" I joke, hoping, wishing that somehow Reggie can hear me.

_**"Yeah it does, kinda cheesy."**_

"You know, I may not have let on that much, but, I know you were always so strict and serious to protect me."

_**"Yeah, families are suppost to protect each other."**_

"I miss you Reg, I don't know what I would do without you, or well, oh nevermind. I don't think I could've done that back in Seattle if it weren't for you."

_**"Yeah, sure the great Delsin Rowe couldn't have taken the DUP down without his brother. Funny."**_

"You really helped and I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that your death was partly my fault."

_**"You mean not your fault."**_

I stay silent for a while as the sun comes up. Then after I realise I need to help repaint the Police station today; I stand and I'm about to leave but I stop.

"I love you bro, and I sure am gonna miss you."

_**"I love you too Delsin."**_


End file.
